The invention relates to the technical field of electronics, in particular to a grounding safety control point monitoring method for equipment grounding, a measuring circuit and an equipment grounding measuring system.
With the development of science and technology, automatic equipment has been increasingly widely applied in production and manufacturing. As we all know, in order to guarantee the safety of the automatic production equipment during use, the equipment needs to be grounded, the metal shell of the equipment and metal parts which are not electrified normally are grounded by leads, so that the metal shell and the metal parts have the same potential with the ground; therefore, when the equipment fails to work, the leaked current of the metal shell and the metal parts can be smoothly lead into the ground, and there is no risk of electric shock even if people touch the parts.
The test station equipment of an FCT (Functional Circuit Test) is such automatic equipment which is directly grounded through leads during use. However, although existing test station equipment is grounded and protected during use, the equipment cannot monitor the grounding of the equipment in real time. As a result, when the grounding of the equipment fails, an operator cannot know the fault in time, and such serious consequences as product damage, equipment damage, personal safety harm, etc. may be caused.